Renewed Love
by Kija
Summary: *COMPLETE*The people of Crytsal Tokyo are gathering to watch the event of the Millennium... their royal couple's wedding....


Title: Renewed love  
Status: Compelte  
Author: Kija  
Email:kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Sailor Moon... bla bla bla  
  
Author's Notes:  
So here's a one parter for you.^^ It's set in Crystal Tokyo   
And well.. a wedding story.. maybe a bit waffy..^^;;  
I asked my little sis Sil-chan if it was worth uploading and   
since she said I had to.. here it is...  
so I hope you'll enjoy this..  
Please tell me what you think!!  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
My name is King Endymion and you probably all know me. This is   
a story that happened.. well.. let's see... yes.. about 750   
years ago.. you think that's a long time? Well not for me.. I   
still remember as if it were yesterday......  
************************************   
  
  
"Endymion! Don't you dare come in! It's bad luck to see the   
bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" her soft yet   
very shrill tone harshly ripped me from my romantic mood while   
she tried to block the door with her body from the inside.  
"I miss you." I whispered softly against the closed door.  
Although I was quite sure she couldn't hear it she did and I   
could feel her smile through our psychic link.  
I could barely make out a soft "I miss you too." Before a   
louder "Now leave." Rang in my ears.  
Smiling I stepped away from the door and strolled towards my   
office.  
On my way there the servants who tried to arrange the flowers   
after their queens wishes bowed deeply in front of me and I   
nodded my greetings to them... sometimes this so annoyed me...   
it made me feel... old..  
  
Walking into my office I threw my cape and jacket over the   
chair by the door and stepped out onto the balcony dwelling in   
the feeling of the soft night air brushing against my skin.  
I leaned against the railing marveling at the sight of the   
bright city lights below me.  
Crystal Tokyo seemed to vibrate with life and love. I always   
wondered how we could have ever built such a wonderful city.  
Building this wonderful capitol had taken a lot of time,   
effort and strength that it sometimes surprises me that we had   
been able to do it.  
I fell into a trance like state as I was looking at the   
contrast of the blinding shine of the city lights and the   
dark blue of the sky above me.  
Raising my head towards the sky I saw the full moon smiling   
down on me in all it's serenity.  
I shook my head... had I to think about her all the time?.. I   
guess it is my fate.. but one I welcome very much.  
What would I do without my love... my life?  
Taking in one more deep breath I closed the balcony doors   
behind me and returned to my desk which was littered with   
papers and congratulations.  
I hated this mess.. but unfortunately I couldn't help it..   
every half hour new best wishes and various greetings came in   
and I had the painful task of reading through them and   
answering them so that my lovely wife just had to put her   
signature beside mine.  
  
Sighing deeply I sank into my chair and took another one of   
the cards reading the text which seemed to be the same in   
every of the one million cards...  
"Congratulations!"  
"Best wishes..!"  
"The best to our King and Queen."  
...  
and all of them ended with..  
"to your 100th anniversary"  
  
A hundred years? Has it really been that long already?  
Was it already a hundred years ago that my lovely Usako and I   
had spoken our vows?  
Such a long time ago and for me it seemed it was just   
yesterday that our life together had started.  
  
Although it was such a long time ago I still could remember   
our wedding day clearly.. maybe not what we were talking about   
or what food there was or what flowers decorated the church...   
no I remember the way my sweet Usako's eyes were shining with   
love and happiness.. how tears had been in her eyes when we   
had spoken our vows and the light that had become even   
brighter when I vowed my everlasting love to her.  
I also know the feelings I had when she came down the isle and   
she looked so breathtaking in her beautiful white dress, her   
golden tresses framing her delicate face. She had beamed me a   
flashing smile while her father was ready to kill me. If it   
hadn't been for my sweet Usako's reassuring smile I would have   
fled from the lunatic man.  
Today I understand his feelings towards me at that moment. I   
would feel the same if someone swept my little daughter off   
her feet and tried to take her away from her mother and me..   
don't get me wrong please.. I don't mean to lock her away   
until she's fifty.. no.. let's just say I'm just happy about   
the mysterious fact that she is still a child after one   
hundred years.  
I don't remember much about the time the senshi and I had come   
to the thirtieth century.  
My memories about this incident are rather vague but I still   
remember me.. or rather King Endymion of that time say   
something about Chibi-Usa already being 900 years old..   
somehow I must say that this thought didn't really displease   
me.. and still doesn't.  
I like my little munchkin the way she is.. looking up at me  
with those big innocent cinnamon eyes.. sigh.. yes.. she has   
me wrapped around her little finger.. but I just can't help   
it.. she's just too much like her mother.  
  
But anyway... since this was our 100th anniversary Serenity   
wanted to have a big celebration; of course the senshi were   
just as excited as my sweet wife.. so who am I to fight with   
them?  
It had all started out as a harmless yet very big party but   
after the people had found out they demanded to see something   
special and since we couldn't just invite the whole population   
of Crystal Tokyo to the festivities we had to think of   
something else.  
  
And Venus as the senshi of love had the idea of Serenity and I   
renewing our vows on our 100th anniversary. Of course Serenity   
had been very enthusiastic about it from the start and thought   
it was so romantic.  
I on the other hand was not that excited... it was one thing   
to talk to the people about affairs of the earth but a   
complete other thing to proclaim my everlasting love to my   
wife while millions of people were listening.  
  
But.. I as the man in this constellation had of course no   
vote... so no matter how much I tried nothing helped and at   
some point I just had to give in..  
  
And now here we were organizing the event of the millennium...   
our second wedding.  
  
Stretching I looked at my watch seeing it was already past   
midnight.. have I really been sitting here for so long?  
Getting up from my seat I walked towards the door taking my   
cape, jacket and staff with me on the way. I glanced once back   
to see if I hadn't forgotten anything and switched off the   
lights making my way towards the royal chambers.  
Oh how I missed my wife that evening.. I longed to feel her   
warm body against mine. I loved the way her arms snaked around   
my chest every night to bring me closer to her and how   
wonderful it was to feel her soft breath on my bare skin.  
  
When I entered our bedroom silently I saw that the lights were   
already out and I could hear the even breathing of my wife   
from the bed.  
The little rabbit had already fallen asleep.   
  
Stepping closer to the large bed I could see my Serenity   
curled up in a ball, hugging my pillow tightly occupying more   
than half of the king sized bed in the process.  
I chuckled softly before changing and getting into bed myself.  
As gently as possible I put my arm under Serenity's body to   
lift her off the bed slightly so I could slip in. The moment I   
was lying down her arms came gently wrapped around my waist   
and cuddling up closer to me she placed her head in the crook   
of my throat.  
I swear I could feel the soft smile on her face..  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning Serenity was already gone   
which was quite unusual because she never got up before me.   
Rolling over I looked at the alarm which said it was only   
7:30..... rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I decided to get   
up and search for my lovely wife.  
  
I finally found her.. how could it be otherwise.. in the   
kitchen where she happily munched on a sandwich.  
Just seeing her with this childlike naiveté and happiness   
sitting there on the counter over joyous to have something to   
eat made my heart warm.  
Smiling I decided it was time to make my presence known.  
When I coughed loudly her head snapped up and those incredibly   
blue eyes of hers stared back at me startled.  
As her eyes met mine a brilliant smile spread across her face   
and she opened her arms to gesture me to come closer.  
Coming into her arms I wrapped both of mine around her small   
waist and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed softly and   
let her head rest on my shoulder.  
"What are you doing up so early, my sweet?"  
  
"Mars and I wanted to discuss the flowers arrangement, then   
Jupiter will show me the menu she created for the banquet and   
later Venus wants to talk to me about the bride's maid   
dresses.."  
  
"Bride's maids? Do we really need that?"  
"They say so.. our people want the whole program.. and well..   
me too."  
  
"Whatever you want you shall get, my love.... Will you now   
come back to bed with me?" I asked her while nuzzling her   
neck.  
She just shook her head no and kissed the side of his head   
gently  
"But I think you should go back to sleep.. you look awful."   
She teased.  
  
"Oh you little..." I started before grabbing her and tickling  
her ribs lightly.  
I could her soft laughter ringing in my ears and started to   
laugh myself.  
After about ten minutes of tickling and laughing we both were   
breathless and in the meanwhile lying on the cold tile floor.  
Don't ask me how we got down there.. it was certainly not   
intentioned ... I swear.  
  
"Get off of me, Endymion." She hissed still trying to control   
her breathing.  
I looked down at her and gave her what she called a boyish,   
sexy grin and shook my head no  
"Not before I get a kiss.."  
She grinned up at me then pulling my head down to hers   
claiming my lips with her own.  
It started out as a soft and sweet kiss but after a few   
seconds it turned into a heated passionate one that made us   
both forget where we were.. that is until we heard someone   
clear their throat.  
As quick as a bolt of lightning we were off the floor staring   
at a widely grinning Senshi of Mars.  
"You could at least do that stuff in your bedroom, you know...   
you don't have to show us how much you are in love.. we all   
already know..."  
If you didn't know the fire senshi you could have thought   
that she was really angry but after a hundred years of living   
in the same building you quite get to know people and I knew   
that she didn't mean it the way she had said it.  
I looked over at my little bunny who still looked at the floor   
blushing.  
  
"Well.. would you just get dressed so we can start, Serenity?"   
Mars asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Looking up quickly she nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"She really feels humiliated now.. you don't have to use it   
against her like that." I scolded Mars trying to suppress my   
laughter.  
  
"But it's so much fun.."  
  
Deciding to end this silly discussion I shook my head and   
changed the subject.  
"So.. you have planned a lot for today, haven't you?"  
"Yeah.. it's getting kinda stressy now, you know.. only one   
week left and there are still so many things to do."  
  
"I only wished someone would tell me about your plans.. I   
would like to be prepared, you know."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Endymion-sama." And with that   
she winked at me and left the room.  
  
Yawning I went over to the fridge hoping that my lovely wife   
hadn't had one of her food attacks... it was too late to go to   
bed now anyway.  
After a breakfast of toast and coffee... you should think as a   
king you'd get anything you want and more than enough... I   
decided it was time to get back to work..  
I also shouldn't forget my meeting with the tailor to try on   
my tuxedo for the wedding.  
  
That day wasn't very eventful.. servants were running about   
all about the palace already preparing everything for the   
wedding.  
From time to time I spotted a senshi somewhere or when I was   
lucky I got a peek at my wife.  
In my opinion she took the whole wedding thing too serious...   
I mean a big party and the ceremony are okay.. but did she   
have to buy a new wedding dress and all the stuff that goes   
with it and wouldn't let me see it?  
But I guess that's a woman thing.. one of those mysteries a   
man will never understand.  
  
The next week flew by in a hurry and I barely got to see my   
wife or daughter.. I really didn't know what Serenity had   
planned with the little one..  
Today of course I would know that she wanted to use her as a   
flower girl and as far as I know my child she was delighted.  
You could say that I felt really lonely without my two little   
rays of sunshine.  
  
I did feel lonely but there was certainly enough work to do..   
and I had the "honorable" task to work through the guest list   
and had to find out how many people, noblemen where actually   
coming from which planet.. at the end of the week I was so   
tired I thought it impossible to get off my chair.  
  
As for the plan for the big day and the ceremony.. they only   
told me when to be where but nothing more in particular...   
there you think that as the king of the earth you have a word   
or two to say in such matters.. but with 10 women.. ten very   
powerful women I might add I wouldn't start a fight.. I would   
just tag along.  
  
The only thing I did though was writing down my vows I planned   
to say at the ceremony.. it wasn't as easy as the first time   
because first of all it shouldn't sound too similar to the   
first one and two.. there were millions of people watching   
us.. I didn't want them to hear anything too personal..  
  
I knew several channels were broadcasting our second wedding   
all over the planet and I had to admit it did unsettle me a   
bit.  
  
The night before the wedding I entered our bedroom just to   
find my sweetheart sitting on our bed looking at nothing in   
particular.  
When she heard me closing the door though she turned around   
and smiled at me.  
Out of reflex I smiled back but somehow I felt something was   
terribly wrong.  
Before I could act she had thrown a blanket and a pillow into   
my hands and had shoved me out of the room.  
I stood outside my bedroom dumbfounded and couldn't quite   
figure out what was happening to me, so I decided to ask the   
one who had started all this.  
"Serenity, my sweet....what's going on here?"  
"I'm sorry, dear... I just think we shouldn't sleep in the   
same bed one night before our wedding." I heard her muffled   
reply.  
  
"Uhh. Serenity .. you do know that we have been married for   
100 years already, right?.. and that we have a little   
daughter... so what does this nonsense mean?"  
I have to admit I slowly started to get impatient... I just   
wanted to get some sleep and wrap my arms around my lovely   
wife.  
  
"It just isn't right.. and we'll have our second wedding night   
tomorrow anyway.. I'll swear I'll make it up to you then." She   
whispered sweetly through the door. "I promise. Now be a good   
boy and got to sleep. .and think about tomorrow night,   
handsome."  
  
I heard her leaving the door and I stood there for a moment   
rooted to the spot before a goofy grin spread across my   
face...  
Tomorrow night it was then and for the time being I made   
myself comfortable in one of the guest rooms.  
  
The next day started rather hectically with the senshi running   
around like mad chickens and I decided it was wiser for me to   
just get out of their way and hide for as long as possible.  
  
At 11 it was time finally. I was wearing my brand new dark   
green tuxedo with golden trimmings on the sleeves. Giving   
myself a last once over in the mirror I bravely stepped ready   
to face the masses.  
  
While driving to the church I glanced outside to see the   
streets were lined with people who were obviously trying to   
get a peek at me or Serenity.  
Gulping one last time I stepped out of the car in front of the   
church, turned around and waved at the people who started to   
cheer and shout their blessings.  
It was overwhelming to feel all this positive energy radiation   
from them that it gave me strength to actually go through with   
this.  
Waving one last time I turned around and entered the chapel   
where the outer senshi were already gathered.  
They all wore dresses in their planet's color and I noted   
amusedly that Serenity could talk Uranus into wearing a dress   
for a second time.  
I slowly walked towards the altar nodding my greetings to the   
various guests.  
That was the time I also noticed the beautiful flower   
arrangements... red roses were everywhere.. it seemed the   
wonderful scent of the flooded the room.  
  
Standing there all alone made me remember the feelings I had   
had the first time and an immense nervousness washed over me   
that I thought I had to leave the church this instant but then   
I heard loud cheering and clapping from outside and all my   
worries flew out of the window... she was here..  
  
Trying to breathe evenly once more I concentrated on the door   
at the other end of the chapel.  
They opened slowly to reveal four senshi in very elegant   
bride's maid dresses.  
After they had reached the altar a small girl in pink with a   
little basket of roses came walking towards us.. I had to   
admit Chibi-Usa really looked cute like that.. like such a   
good and calm girl...  
  
Still smiling I looked up again to meet the sky blue eyes of   
my soul mate who came walking serenely towards me. At first I   
just looked at her lovely face before I noticed her dress.. it   
wasn't some one.. it was the same she had worn at our first   
wedding.  
I felt tears coming to my eyes when I suddenly realized what   
this all meant to her.. she wanted us to renew our love..   
wanted the world to know that our love was pure and true..   
that it had only gotten stronger in this last one hundred   
years... nobody could ever break our bond.  
  
When she was only a step away from me I reached for her hand   
and brought it to my lips slowly placing a soft kiss on her   
palm.  
Oh how I loved the way she still blushed at such intimacies   
after a hundred years.  
  
After that we walked up to the priest and the ceremony   
started. I have to admit that I barely paid attention to what   
the priest said... everything just seemed to pale beside my   
angel.. nothing was important but her.. and that she was mine.  
Her sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts and I realized   
it was already time for our vows.  
I watched her as she slowly started to speak softly biting on   
her lower lip the way she always did when she was nervous.  
  
"You know I have never been good at things like this." She   
started looking into my eyes " but I know what I'm feeling and  
what I want to tell you is that I never want to lose this   
feeling you are giving me every time we are together. Hundred   
years ago our lives were joined as one and you have filled   
that little space in my heart and overwhelmed my feelings with   
your love. We have been through so much and yet our love only   
got stronger. Our happiness was perfect we thought but when we   
were granted with a baby girl I thought my heart would burst   
with joy. When we married I didn't know the real meaning of   
being soul mates but after all this years I have learned that   
I am one of those lucky enough to experience such a wonderful   
thing.. to not only feel my own heart beating but to also feel   
yours.. that we are so close like we were just one person.. we   
complete each other in every way possible and you are the only   
one who can make me whole. To you my heart and soul belong   
forever, Endymion."  
  
When she shad finished I had noticed that I had stopped   
breathing some time during her touching speech and looked at   
her with tear filled eyes. Her own eyes were filled with water   
which seemed to burst out at any time.  
Taking her face into my hands gently I started to speak my vow   
to her.  
  
"Serenity, my life, my light. The only thing that could save   
me from the darkness inside of me. Sometimes I wonder how   
different we are and yet we fit so perfectly together. Once   
you were all the light and I all the darkness.. but your warm   
and soft light burnt into my soul and made it shine. And this   
light only got brighter in the last hundred years when our   
love got stronger and the understanding for the other deeper   
and clearer. How does it say.. without the darkness there can   
be no light.. and I think this describes us rather well.. you   
have always been the light.. not only in my life but in   
everyone's hearts.  
My life only got a meaning because of you and this knowledge   
just became stronger in this century we shared. Our days were   
filled with love, happiness and bliss but there have also been   
hard times of despair. But I wasn't alone.. you were there to   
guide me... to show me the light you see in everything.  
So I am looking forward to the centuries to come because I'm   
not alone- my guiding light, my angel, my love is with me. You   
are everything to me and Serenity.. you are like the air that   
I breathe... I need you to survive. Never leave me, please. I   
love you.. there is nothing more that I can give you.. you   
already stole my heart and soul a long time ago. I only swear   
to protect you from all harm and will always cherish and love   
you, my sweet... for all eternity."  
  
When I finished we both were crying.. I tried to wipe away   
the tears from her eyes with my thumbs but she just took my   
hands and gently brushed them against her lips.  
We could barely make out the words.. " your vows have been   
renewed" and later the "you may kiss the bride" which I did   
immediately believe me.  
It wasn't just a simple kiss but a soul binding kiss.. one of   
understanding an love... one that told us we would always be   
together even after this world  
  
Ten minutes late we left the church still a little shaken from   
all the feeling this ceremony had stirred in us.  
When we reached the threshold we could already hear the   
cheering crowd and we waved at the people who seemed to be as   
happy as we were.  
Deciding they all had come to see something I grabbed my wife   
and pulled her tightly against me and pressed my lips against   
hers in a passionate kiss.  
I heard the loud uproar and encouragement of the people as I   
continued to kiss the lovely bride.  
When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air and I   
could feel Serenity go a little weak.  
Grabbing her hand we walked towards the carriage which was   
already awaiting us.  
After a nice little round through the city we arrived at the   
Crystal palace where the senshi and our guests were already   
waiting for our arrival.  
I helped Serenity out of the carriage and we waved one last   
time at the people before I grabbed her and carried up the   
marble stairs to our home.  
She let out a startled gasp before blushing a little.  
I grinned at her and place a pecked her on the nose lightly.  
Of course the mass loved to see their King carrying their   
Queen up the stairs and over the threshold of the Crystal   
Palace. Just before entering the building I whirled around and   
we waved to the people once again before vanishing inside.  
I put her on her feet again wrapping my arms around her waist   
again gently kissing her lips one more time.  
  
The rest of the evening went by rather quickly and I had to   
admit it was a nice party and it was so good to see some old   
friends again.  
  
Later that night we walked towards our chambers.. or rather I   
was walking towards the chambers carrying a very tired   
Serenity in my arms.  
"Are you really that tired, sweet?" I gently whispered into   
her ear.  
  
"Depends on what you have planned for tonight, honey." She   
purred back.  
  
"You do remember your promise from yesterday, right?" I asked   
her with a sly grin on my lips.  
Suddenly remembering her promise she blushed and his her face   
in my jacket..  
"Well I guess.. a promise is a promise and I shouldn't break   
it." She said giggling daring to look at me with one opened   
eye.  
I laughed out loud before entering our bedroom and closing the   
door behind us.  
  
And that's all I'm going to tell you.......  



End file.
